Fallen Hearts: Senior Year
by VampireChic479
Summary: Edward & Bella are back, but the same people are out to get them.  Emmett may be three hours away, but Rosalie is still causing trouble for Edward.  Then, there is the subject of Jacob Black.  Can Edward & Bella stay strong or will they rip at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Hearts: Senior Year

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Vampire or Human: Human

Background Info:

Edward and Bella are back for their senior year of high school, but the same people are still out to get them. Emmett may be three hours away at the University of Washington, but Rosalie and her partner in crime Alice are still causing trouble for Edward. Then, there is the subject of Jacob Black, Bella's best friend, who up until now has never put his feelings into words. Can Forks High School's power couple stay strong or will they rip at the seams?

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

"So…" I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. "I can't believe it's our last first day of school."

"I can." Edward laughed leaning against the door frame to my bedroom as I put the finishing touches on my back to school outfit. I decided to go with a one-shoulder navy blue chiffon dress and my new braided sandals. "You look beautiful. Now can we go?" Chuckled Edward walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I want to look perfect." I explained smoothing my dress out. "It's our senior year. My boyfriend is Edward Cullen, the most popular guy in school, and this is my chance to put myself out there as Edward Cullen's girlfriend, not that fat loser." I had been determined to make a change over the summer and that was what I had done. I had lost 20lbs, highlighted and put extensions in my hair, thrown out all of my t-shirts and bought a new wardrobe with the money that I earned at my summer job working at the library.

"You've never been fat." Edward smiled squeezing my shoulders as he looked at us in the full length mirror. "Okay, let's get going. We don't want to be late on our last first day." He joked grabbing my book bag off my bed and clasping my hand in his as we descended the staircase and out the front door.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as Edward drove to school. I could tell his mind was off in another world.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Alice will come back for her junior year." He explained sighing as he pulled into the parking lot. Edward had been worrying about her a lot, even after what he and Rosalie had done by posting that vulgar video on the internet.

"When was the last time Jasper talked to her?" I enquired laying my left hand on his leg.

"A couple of weeks ago, I think. She told him that she was going to stay with her aunt in Las Vegas until after she had the baby. She's really leaning towards an open adoption, maybe." He continued rubbing my hand looking straight ahead into the courtyard as students laughed and socialized.

"That sounds like a very reasonable option. What does Jasper say?" I asked grabbing my lip gloss out of the side pocket of my book bag and pulling down the mirror to add a little shine to my soft pink lips.

"I think that he's just grateful that she involved him in deciding what to do as far as to keep the baby or not. They both agreed that they weren't ready to be parents and that it would be better for the baby to raised in a little bit more stable environment then what Jasper and Alice can give her." He replied grabbing his backpack out of the back and stepping out of the car.

"Her?" I asked smiling stepping out of the car and meeting him around the front of it.

"Yes, a girl. Erika Rachelle Brandon-Cullen." He grinned taking my hand in his as we walked towards Forks High School.

"Well, that's a mouthful." I giggled Edward opened the door for me.

"Alice wanted to use both last names, but when the baby is adopted the parents will more than likely insist on the baby taking their last name, which is understandable." He continued as we walked down the hallway hand in hand. I could feel people's glances and hear their whispers. "Oh my gosh, is that Bella Swan?"… "She looks so hot!" I smiled my big grin and strutted my stuff as Edward and I walked into first period AP Physics. Edward and I ended up having three classes together first semester: Advanced Placement Physics, Pre-Advanced Placement Environmental Science, and Advanced Placement Calculus. Edward was a lot smarter than most people knew. He just needed to apply himself and stay on the straight and narrow path. Which is easier said than done.

Edward and I took two empty desks in the back of the classroom as the 8:00am tardy bell rang.

"Welcome to 1st period AP Physics seniors. Can you believe that you all are seniors? I've had most of you in the past years in either Biology or Chemistry. Ms. Anderson, Mr. Nichols, and… Mr. Cullen. I trust we won't be having a repeat of last year's incidents?" Mr. Ball questioned leaning against his desk at the front of the room. A few students giggled and/or turned around to stare at Edward.

"Uhh… No sir." Nodded Edward looking up at the front of the room at Mr. Ball. Unlike Edward I would have turned bright red and wanted to hide under my book bag.

"That's good to hear." He smiled turning around to grab a stack of papers off of his desk.

"What an ass-hole." Edward whispered in my ear as Mr. Ball had his back to me.

"You can say that again." I commented leaning back in my seat as Mr. Ball handed out the 1st semester symbiosis. The first four class periods of our last first day seemed to drag by so I was looking forward to lunch when the bell rang at 11:30. As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted Jacob standing up and waving to me to join him. I felt bad that I had hardly given Jake the time of day since the summer began.

"Some of us are going to Pacific Pizza for lunch, wanna go?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear behind me as he took my hand in his.

"Well, I was gonna…" I began nodding towards Jake, but Edward cut me off.

"Forget about him. He's like a sad puppy." Replied Edward turning me around to face him.

"I know, but we've been friends since middle school." I explained smiling up at Edward.

"I guess you can invite him, but do you really think he will have fun with us?" Shrugged Edward eyeing Jake. "I'll wait for you in the car."

"Ok." I mumbled as I began walking over to Jake. "Hi, stranger."

"Hi, to you too." Jake grinned standing up and giving me a hug. "We hardly talked at all this summer."

"Yeah, I was pretty busy." I explained feeling guilty.

"Here, sit." He gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"I can't. I actually came over here to invite you to have lunch with Edward and a few other guys." I suggested clasping my hands together in front of me.

"I don't think so." He frowned turning back to his empty table. "Anyways I already have a lunch, but you should go ahead and catch up with your boyfriend."

"Are you sure?" I asked again. "Who knows maybe you'll make a new friend."

"Somehow I doubt that." He replied looking down at his bologna sandwich.

"Ok." I frowned backing away and out the side door to the student parking lot.

"He didn't go for it?" Questioned Edward as I fastened my seatbelt and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can't really blame him. It's not really his crowd." I explained running my fingers through my hair smoothing it down in the back.

"Judging from his lunch table. He doesn't really have a crowd." Chuckled Edward tapping the steering wheel.

"I know." I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"Doesn't he have any friends?" Asked Edward pulling into the parking of Pacific Pizza.

"I'm his friend." I stated unbuckling my seat belt and looking over at Edward.

"Really?" He remarked raising one eyebrow. "Wasn't it you that ditched Jake to go to Wild Waves last month?"

Edward had a point. I had been a crappy friend in the past few months. Really I had been a bad friend ever since Edward and I got together.

* * *

><p>It's good to be back! Please review &amp; check out my other stories! Will update soon! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So we had 30 seconds left on the clock and Edward fakes a pass and drives the ball home! What a beautiful 72-yard touchdown!" Exclaimed Kyle, a 10th grade junior varsity football player, recalling a scrimmage at football camp over the summer. I had never really liked sports. Football in particular, but that was Edward's thing.

"Sounds like an amazing game." I grinned leaning in and putting my hand on Edward's chest. He kissed me on the forehead in return. "I can't wait to see you play."

"You're coming to the game tomorrow?" Piped up Chelsea, captain of the Forks' High School Cheerleading Team.

"Of course, I can't miss Edward's first game of his final season." I smiled big faking how excited I was. I would much rather shave my right eyebrow off then go to this game, but I wanted to be supportive of Edward's hobbies especially if he was planning on making football his career path like Emmett. Who knew maybe I would come to like football or at least appreciate it?

"You're final season of high school football right?" Asked Kyle leaning forward to make eye contact with me. The kid was kind of annoying and naïve, but he had good intentions I suppose.

"Well, I don't plan on repeating my senior year." Joked Edward wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "No, I hope I have many more seasons of college ball to go."

"I heard you're already being scouted for different colleges." Jamie, an 11th grader that is on the varsity team.

"Yeah, I heard that a scout from Oklahoma State University has been keeping an eye on you." Smiled Chelsea putting her chin in her hands that gave everyone at the table including Edward a nice look at her boobs. If only I could be a size 4 and have a DD cup instead of being a size 6 with a small C cup.

"I heard that a scout from LSU is coming up in a couple of weeks just to see Edward play." Jasper spoke up. Ever since Alice left he had been a little left out and felt left behind.

"Guys, I'm sure that all of these scouts aren't just coming to see me. We have some really good players this year. I think we really have a chance at the state championship even if we are a small school." Edward smiled taking his arm from around me and resting his elbows on his knees. "I think it's time we get back to school. The bell is going to ring in about ten minutes." said Edward looking down at his wristwatch. Our group slowly made it to their feet and made their way back to their cars and back to the high school. As Edward drove back to the high school a question was eating at my stomach, but I was too shy or maybe it was too embarrassing to ask.

"Edward…" I began not looking at him. We had been avoiding this subject for a long time and this might not have been the best time to bring it up, but I was just too curious.

"Yeah…" He smiled looking over at me. "What is it?"

"Do you promise to not get mad?" I asked still looking down at my hands that were folded in my lap. I was unsure of my ability to ask the question, but I was even more unsure of his reaction.

"I guess." He replied looking at me curiously as he parked the car in the student parking lot at the high school. "You can talk to me about anything, Bella." He smiled softly leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. "What is it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Have you had sex with Chelsea?" I blurted out. As soon as I said the words I wanted so badly to take them back. The look of pain and embarrassment crossed Edward's face as he pulled away from me. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so stupid." I cried reaching for his hand resting on his knee.

"No, I figured that you would ask me about my sex history, but not like this. Not in the school parking lot. You just caught me off guard." He sighed still not looking at me.

"I should have waited. This was the worst possible moment to bring it up, but…" I cut myself off afraid of saying the wrong.

" 'It' being my sex life?" He asked looking out the driver side window.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, especially after the videos. Look this isn't the time or the place. Charlie is leaving for his fishing trip with some of his buddies right after work and he won't be back until Sunday. Please come over and we'll get this all out." I suggested running my fingernails over Edward's palm.

"Okay. I guess this day was coming." He smiled slightly as I ran my fingernails up and down the underside of his arm. "Emm, that feels good." He whispered leaning his head back on the headrest of this seat. I continued running my nails up and down the entire length of his arm when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap with me straddling his waist. I slowly ran my nails down the length of his long neck and a soft moan escaped his mouth. "Don't stop."

"The bell is about to ring." I whispered kissing the skin below his ear. Edward's hands slowly came up to cup my face as he pulled my face towards his for a passionate kiss that made butterflies stir in my stomach. Edward, being my first boyfriend, I was still nervous about intimate things even kissing. It made me even more nervous knowing that he had kissed a lot of girls before me. Why was I so special that he didn't want to kiss any other girl?

I felt his hands begin to wonder down my body and around my back sliding his hands up my dress and running his hands down my back. I softly placed my hands on Edward's chest preparing to stop him before he went to far as he began to tug on my bra hook.

"Get a room!" I heard as I jumped back to see a guy dressed in all black pecking on the window. My face turns forty different shades of red and I crawl off Edward's lap and began to smooth my dress and hair down.

"What a dick?" Edward spat as he opened his car door. Edward probably would have punched the kid if he hadn't run off. "Don't be embarrassed." He smiled opening my door for me.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at the public displays of affection." I explained as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That…" He pointed back to his Volvo. "was not a public display of affection. That was us, two contesting minors, making out in what should be the privacy of my car, but some ass hole has to ruin it for us."

"Glad to know you see it that way. Anyways we have AP Calculus next right?" I asked looking up at Edward as we walked up to the door we left out of. As Edward opened the door for me the lunch bell just rang.

"Perfect timing." Smiled Edward wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me towards him for a kiss, but I pulled down and he settled for the top of my head. Who knew me being six inches shorter than him would come in handy. I felt bad for dodging his kiss, but I didn't want another encounter like back in the parking lot. As Edward and I walked down the hall hand in hand I felt like everyone was watching us. "Just ignore them. All they are a bunch of ASS HOLES!" Edward stated loudly.

"Shh…" I exclaimed pulling on his arm. "People are just nosy. It will pass in a few days."

"I hope so. I feel like the star at the circus of freaks." Edward commented as we grabbed the last two seats in Mr. Dunn's classroom. As he began to ramble on about equations, text books, and scientific calculators I found my thoughts drifting further away from the classroom. As the school day slowly dragged to a close I sat thinking in 7th hour Psychology. How many girls had Edward slept with? I mean I always heard that when you sleep with someone you're sleeping with everyone they've ever slept with. As the clock slowly ticked towards the 3:00 mark more questions began to fill my head. Does he get tested? Has he ever got a girl pregnant? When did he give up his virginity?

I rushed home after school and began to clean up the house a little, especially my room. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom and stuffed the rest in my closet. Then I went through the house picking up dirty dishes and dusting quickly. Edward won't get out of football practice until 4:30 thankfully, because it took until than for the house to look descent. Usually I wouldn't care what the house looked like, because Charlie couldn't careless and Edward doesn't seem to notice, but I wanted this weekend to be special! I was going to ask Edward to sleep over tonight, but not to have sex. Even though it was a school night I knew his parents wouldn't care and with Charlie being out of town this time was as good as any. At 4:30 on the dot Edward texted me that he was on his way. When I heard his car pull up I ran outside and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. His hair was still wet from showering in the locker room.

"You're in a good mood." He laughed twirling me around in my front yard.

"Actually this is in attempt to put you in a good mood." I smiled tucking my hair behind my ears as he held me up by supporting me against his hips and wrapping his hands under me.

"Really? And why do I need to be in a good mood?" He grinned walking up the front steps and inside my house. He put me back on my feet and closed the front door.

"This way." I stated pulling Edward into the living room.

"You cleaned." He commented looking around. "Wait," he paused and looked down at me. "are you trying to seduce me?"

"You wish!" I giggled pulling him by his arm and gently pushing him down on the sofa. "Please don't be insulted…" I began with picking up a notepad and a pen off the coffee table at I sat down in his lap.

"What are these for?" He asked clearly confused looking from me to the paper.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'when you sleep with someone you're sleeping with everyone they've ever slept with'?" I asked looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Yes…" He replied studying my expression.

"Well, if I'm going to sleep with you I want to know who else I'm going to be sleeping with." I stated looking him in the eye.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" He asked pulling me closer to him. At first I thought he was just playing, but the look on his face made it clear that he was perfectly serious.

* * *

><p>Please review &amp; check out my other stories on my profile along with summaries of new stories I'm working on. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
